


The More, The Merrier

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The More, The Merrier

  


  


  
  
  
**Title:** The More, The Merrier  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee/Inara  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt:

enter

; comes after [Share And Share Alike](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/273039.html#cutid1)  
**Word Count:** 300

Kaylee's eyes close in bliss at the feel of Inara's nails scraping over her scalp gently while Jayne's mouth is hot on her breasts, teasing her until her nipples are tight with a sweet ache that his tongue can't quite soothe. Despite the fact that the others are gone and won't be returning anytime soon, she can't help but glance at the door to make sure no one has entered the room since the last time she looked.

Jayne kisses his way down her body, the perfect blend of rough and tender and more than enough to set her body humming at a fever pitch for him. At the curve of a hip, he gets a mouthful of her skin between his teeth and bites down gently before swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Her coveralls are slipped over her boots. She arches and moans as Jayne places open-mouthed kisses on the inside of each thigh, then his big hands reach up to grip her waist. "Hands and knees," he orders in a soft growl filled with delicious promise.

Inara sits back and watches while Jayne flips Kaylee over carefully, nudging her legs wide apart before he settles back into the chair. Kaylee can feel the puff of Jayne's breath just inches away from her wet core and she wishes he'd _do_ something already, but he simply trails his fingers up the back of her calves. The Companion's mouth is just as far away from her as Jayne's is, and Kaylee's eyes flick down to those full crimson lips. "'Nara?" she asks pleadingly.

At long last, Jayne's chair creaks slightly as he leans forward; Kaylee shudders and presses back as she feels him move a finger over her gently. "Stay still, _baobei_," he admonishes, still using that soft voice.


End file.
